


cycles

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Avoiding Feelings, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, basically i project everything onto oikawa and write a fic about it, bpd!oikawa, i accidentally deleted this and had to repost it oops, iwaizumi and oikawa are in college and hinata is about to be, iwaizumi is studying psychology, oikawa is a serial dater, will this ever be a series who knows not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: The thing about cycles is that they someday have to come to an end. Nothing is infinite, everything is finite, even the universe has an ever-expanding end, and Oikawa’s decided he’s had enough feeling sorry for himself and to just send a goddamn message to this goddamn number given to him by a very cute boy in a coffee shop the day after that said boy spilled coffee all over him just after his ex had broken up with him.





	cycles

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i accidentally deleted this whoops  
> either way i forgot to add a scene at the beginning in the previous version so its here now enjoy

If Iwaizumi had to guess when it all began, he would have to say in middle school.

Things started out small, as all things do. Iwaizumi didn't notice right away, which he sometimes hates himself for, scolds himself, tells himself that he's not a good enough friend, but past the self-blame was the worry he had for his best friend.

It's not that Oikawa changed. Oikawa had always been Oikawa, ever since they were kids. He had his quirks, as people do. But as he got older, they amplified, as if someone had plugged in a speaker and slowly began to raise the volume.

Oikawa always had a smile to cover himself up. Iwaizumi knew this because he had learned to look past it. They've been friends since they were little, how couldn't he?

On an outside-looking-in stance, he supposed it would've been hard to spot. For it started with a girl. Normal, for kids their age. Hormones in full effect, it was only a matter of time that Oikawa, with his "charm" and "good looks", got a girlfriend.

And if Iwaizumi had to pinpoint the time it started, it would be then.

The two had actually met in elementary school. It was in their last year that they confessed to each other and started seeing each other. They saw each other well into middle school.

"Intense infatuation" were two words that could probably describe the relationship. Suddenly, it was all Oikawa could talk about. It was all he could think about, according to him. It scared him, Oikawa confessed to him, that he could feel this strongly about someone in a matter of weeks, how he could feel like he was in love in a matter of days. They spent most of their time together, going on dates whenever they could, constantly texting and calling each other as much as possible. It seemed like things were going well for them, and Oikawa daydreamed about spending the rest of his life with her.

"We'll get a little house near the sea, and have two little dogs. We'll have a kid or two, and I'll have a job that supports her, and we'll be so happy together! Forever!" he told Iwaizumi, the happiest gleam in his eye. A cheesy dream, a happy dream, but a dream nonetheless for a couple of kids.

The relationship lasted almost two years. The girl had called him up and broke up with him on the phone after several months of no contact.

Oikawa was devastated.

He was almost inconsolable after that. He locked himself up, refused to go out, even with Iwaizumi's prodding. He had tantrums, fits of anger and tears.

It lasted for months, slowly calming down as he worked through his emotions. It lasted until he met someone else. That was when the cycle started.

Iwaizumi was not a counselor. He was not a psychologist. He was a middle schooler. He did not know.

And, Iwaizumi thinks, neither did Oikawa.

It got worse as time progressed. Oikawa became desperate. He fell easily, hard. Oikawa thought it was normal, to feel this way, this strongly. Iwaizumi did too. As did everyone else. It went on all throughout middle school. Oikawa would have short relationships that lasted a couple of months that he would get too invested in that ended up with him on his knees retching and sobbing.

Oikawa began to do what was normal to do. He began to blame himself.

Iwaizumi soon realized that he had actually been blaming himself for years.

_Why didn't he notice? He should have noticed._

And in high school, it only got worse. The relationships got shorter, flimsier, but Oikawa was still head over heels for each person he dated. Month-long relationships turned to almost week-long relationships, with the occasional exception. Rumors were spread. Oikawa didn't care about the rumors. He dated boys, girls, almost anyone that confessed to him.

"Are you really in love with them?" Iwaizumi would ask.

Oikawa would glare at him, offended by the accusation that his feelings were fake. "Of course I'm in love with them," he would scoff, and that would be the end of that.

First year went by. 15 total relationships.

Second year went by. Oikawa became more careful with his relationships, taking Iwaizumi's advice.

Now, they're in their third year. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa has caught on. But there's safety in repeating what you know. They haven't spoken about it, not yet. Oikawa still dates who he can to get his fill of affection and validation. Iwaizumi continues to worry for his best friend who he's known since he was a kid.

And then everything begins to change, the cogwheels begin to turn, thanks to a tuft of orange hair.

—

"Welcome!"

The cheerful greeting of the coffee shop had become a regular occurrence to Oikawa's ears. This was his favorite coffee shop, after all. He walked up to the register, a warm smile place on his lips.

"The usual for you again, Oikawa?" the barista asked.

"Yep, please and thank you~!" he sing-songed. "And your sweetest frappuccino, please."

"Oh? Is today a special occasion?"

Oikawa grinned, fetching out his card to pay. "I have a hot date."

The barista laughed. "Oh, how scandalous. I'll make sure to stay out of your way."

Oikawa simply winked in response. He was in a good mood. A very, very good mood. Why wouldn't he be? After all, he had a hot date that was at his favorite coffee shop. He hummed to himself as he sat down at one of the empty tables, happily tapping his fingers together and his foot on the ground as he waited.

Everything is brighter when you're in love, Oikawa once heard someone say. As he looked around, he couldn't agree with those words more.

His drinks were soon ready, and as soon as he got up to get them, his date had walked in. Positively beaming, Oikawa walked over to them with the drinks in hand.

"Come here often?" he teased. His date giggled, cheeks flushing. "I got you a frappuccino. I know they're your favorite."

His date gasped, seeming to be completely smitten with his thoughtfulness. Oikawa’s smile only grew with affection and pride. "Oh, thank you, Oikawa! Here, let me pay you back-"

As they reached into their pocket, Oikawa put his now free hand over theirs. "There's no need for that," he said. "Consider it a gift. For our one-month anniversary date."

His date's bashful smile fell. "Oh... About that Oikawa..." They glanced around. "Do you mind if we take this outside?"

Everything stopped. Oikawa's heart sank. A deep, gut-wrenching black hole opened up in his stomach as his chest suddenly felt like it had suddenly imploded, his lungs no longer seeming to be working properly. "Sure," he said, keeping that same smile on his face.

It went as it usually did.

"I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to apologize.”

"It's just not working out."

"Mhm."

"We can still be friends, right?"

A smile. "Yeah. Of course."

And then a good-bye with only one hand holding a coffee and the other empty. Inhale, exhale, keep it together, push it back, suppress and feel nothing. Smile, walk back into the coffee shop alone, spend the time there silently sulking as the people around you look at you with that disgusting pity in their eyes as tears well up and you have to excuse yourself to the bathroom because you can't—

A lot of things happened in slow motion all at once.

First, there was a boy rounding a corner.

Second, that boy ran right into him.

Third, the coffee that was still hot he had not only dropped but spilled all over himself.

Fourth, he fell to the ground.

Fifth, he saw a tuft of orange hair.

And that's when time sped back up to normal.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" the boy yelped.

It took a few moments for Oikawa to process everything, looking down at his now ruined shirt before looking back at the boy. "Wha-"

"I'm so sorry! Oh god, um, okay- here!" The boy took off his jacket, pressing it to Oikawa's chest before getting back up. "I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you later I promise!" he yelled before running off.

Oikawa blinked once, twice, before looking at the tiny black jacket in his hands, which was most definitely several sizes too small. If it wasn't for the fact that he was literally just broken up with, the situation could've been salvaged as kinda funny. He could feel the thoughts coming on, the self-deprecation, the cursing—

Oikawa pulled out his phone and to call and tell Iwaizumi to come and get him before things could get any worse.

—

"So anyway, I'm really upset because that was my favorite coffee shop and now I can never go back to it again! Nor can I ever wear that shirt again because it's ruined!"

Oikawa hugged the pillow close to his chest as he complained, the _coffee-incident shirt,_ as he now referred to it, discarded into the laundry.

Iwaizumi sat at his desk, writing something or another. Probably homework. Which Oikawa hasn't done just yet. He needs to not think about that right now.

"Uh-huh. And why can't you go back, again?" Iwaizumi asked, not sparing Oikawa a glance.

"Because!" Oikawa huffed. "Not only did my date dump me practically right in front of the entire shop-"

"Weren't you outside?"

"Regardless! They saw me, the barista saw me, everyone saw me and now I can never go back! It's tainted, Iwa-chan, tainted by that- that-!"

"Asshole?"

Oikawa frowned. "That wasn't the exact word I was going to use, but yes. So tasteless, Iwa-chan, don't you have any manners?"

"You of all people shouldn't be scolding me about manners," Iwaizumi retorted without missing a bit.

"So cruel! Exactly what I'm talking about! You call me your best friend and yet you treat me so poorly, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, holding the pillow closer.

"When did I ever call you my best friend?"

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi sighed, putting his pencil down as he turned around in his chair. "So? Are you gonna go in search of a new coffee place or something?"

"I can't!" Oikawa cried, burying his face in the pillow. "People that were there could be in other coffee places. I'm just going to have to never go to another coffee place again."

Iwaizumi slanted his lips into a grimace. "You're overthinking it."

Oikawa glanced up from the pillow. "I believe I'm thinking about it just the right amount, thank you very much."

Iwaizumi hums, choosing not to voice his disbelief as he turns back to his work. It's silent for a few minutes, the only sounds being the tapping of Iwaizumi's pencil and Oikawa's fingers on his phone as he types something into somewhere.

It comes to Iwaizumi like a hopeful revelation. He sets his pencil back down, turning back around. "You're surprisingly calm about all of this," he comments.

Oikawa scoffs. "Calm how? I'm incredibly upset. My favorite coffee shop, that shirt...."

"I meant about the breakup. You haven't commented on it once, other than saying it ruined your coffee shop," Iwaizumi corrected.

Oikawa stopped typing on his phone. "Oh." He paused. "I guess so." He turned his attention back to his phone.

"Is there a reason for that?" Iwaizumi asked, turning back around again.

"Don't think so. Not really. I mean I was upset. I guess that small boy spilling my coffee all over my shirt and then giving me his obviously too small for me jacket sent me for a loop," Oikawa said, shrugging his shoulders. A small laugh escaped him as he thought back to the boy. "Now that I'm passed the moment, I do think it was a bit funny."

Iwaizumi hummed again, tapping his chin with his pencil. "Think you'll see him again? You have to give him back his jacket."

"For all I know he could be from another town over."

"Well, you do have one clue."

Oikawa looked up. "What's that?"

Iwaizumi looked back at him with a smug grin.

"Oh no, I already told you I'm not going back there, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa protested.

"Seems like your safest bet to me."

Oikawa huffed. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong you have to treat me to milk break."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Deal."

—

And so, Oikawa found himself waiting at the coffee shop again. The barista hasn't spoken to him about what happened yesterday, presumably out of respect. (Oikawa really wished that he would go ahead and ask to get it out of the way. It was beginning to eat at him, as most things do.)

As the clock ticked by, and as he nursed his coffee, he wondered just what the hell he was doing, waiting for some kid to run by so he can give him back his jacket. He glanced at the thing, sitting in a neat little plastic bag with some grocery store's name on it. Huffing impatiently as he glanced at the clock, he took a sip of his coffee, nearly spitting it out when he saw a tuft of orange come in.

The boy didn't seem to even notice him at first, rushing to the barista and sputtering out his order. Oikawa glanced back at the bag that the jacket rested in, exhaled, shrugged his shoulders, and stood up as the boy walked to the side and waited for his order.

"You should be more careful rushing into places, you know," Oikawa said as he walked up to the boy. The boy nearly physically jumped in surprised, whizzing around to face Oikawa.

"Oh-!" he gasped. "From yesterday! You! Um, I- I'm so sorry again- I was in a rush, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so-"

As the boy continued to sputter, Oikawa gave him a charming smile, holding up the bag that carried the boy's jacket. "Don't worry about it," he said, handing the bag over to the boy. "Here."

The boy blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his lips twisted up. It was a bit cute, if Oikawa was being honest. Realization lit up the boys' features as he looked in the bag. "My jacket!" He looked back up at Oikawa, positively beaming. "Thank you!"

Oikawa felt as if he was looking directly into the sun, making him divert his eyes. "It's no problem," he said. "It was too small, so I couldn't really use it."

The boy pouted up at him. "I'm not that small," he grumbled.

Oikawa felt like retorting before reminding himself, or rather Iwaizumi's voice in his mind scolding him, to be polite. "So? Where are you headed to in such a big rush that you nearly ran into the counter?" he asked.

The boy huffed, cheeks flushing slightly.

 _Cute,_ Oikawa thought.

 _Shut up,_ Oikawa scolded himself.

"My little sister has a violin recital," the boy started. "Mom can't drive me, and since I crashed my bike earlier this month and we've been really low on money so we haven't been able to get me a new one-" The barista set his drink on the counter, which he went over and picked up while still spouting off. "-which honestly makes getting to places a lot of difficult and takes much longer but since I've been riding my bike to school pretty much every day for years and with volleyball on top of that it's no big deal running to the place where her recital is." He looked up at the clock. "I'm a bit early so I decided I could get a drink."

The boy took a big swig of his said drink, releasing a big sigh as he came off it. Oikawa processed the information, waited a bit for the boy to catch his breath, before continuing with a follow-up. "And yesterday?"

The boy lit up. "Oh! My little sister's school is downtown. I have to pick her up because mom can't make it," he explained. His face contorted and dropped again as he groaned, hiding his face with his free hand. "I'm so sorry for yesterday, I really am, and I'm sorry for spilling your coffee all over you and-"

A laugh bubbled up out of Oikawa's throat. "It's fine, really," he insisted. "It helped."

The boy looked up at him, even more confused. "Helped?"

"Yeah, it threw me for a loop. Took my mind off things." He glanced at the barista, who was definitely looking straight at them before turning away. "You have to go to your sister's piano recital, right?" he asked.

 _"Violin_ recital," the boy corrected.

Oikawa waved the mistake off. "Piano, violin, it's all classic. My sister played the piano when I was a kid. She was fairly good at it, but when she got to middle school she rebelled and stopped playing and picked up guitar instead."

The boy's eyes seemed to shine. "Guitar? That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

Oikawa shrugged. "I guess so. My parents hated it. It inspired my best friend to pick it up, though."

"Are they in a band together?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side in a manner that Oikawa could not help but notice was very, very cute.

Oikawa laughed as he tried to imagine his sister and Iwaizumi in a band together. "God, no. She was in a little band for a while, though. Ran off with the lead singer, then came back with a kid."

The boy hummed in thought. "Sounds romantic."

Oikawa shook his head, a grin resting on his lips. "Romance is a fantastical ideology at best."

"How positive of you," the boy teased.

"I consider it rather realistic," Oikawa lightly defended himself.

The boy laughed, taking another sip of his drink before looking at the time. "Oh crap, I gotta go!" he nearly yelped. He set down his drink, fetching out a pen from the bag he was carrying. He grabbed a napkin, furiously scribbling something down before shoving it into Oikawa's hands. Oikawa watched with wide eyes as the boy shouted out a, "See you!" before running back out of the coffee shop and nearly straight into another person.

Oikawa blinked once, twice, before looking at the napkin in his hand. On it was a hastily written series of numbers. He could see the barista out of the corner of his eye trying to keep their laughter down as he stared down at the napkin, dumbfounded.

A napkin with the number of a cute boy who never introduced himself and had spilled coffee all over him the day prior.

Oikawa placed the back of his hand against his lips as he grabbed his nearly empty drink off of the table, trying to keep his grin down.

—

Oikawa looked over at his best friend, yet again writing at his desk as he lied on his bed, cuddling his pillow. The napkin with the number lied next to him, confusing him with their meaning as much as they did entice him. Oikawa was a risk taker, impulsive. Iwaizumi constantly scolded him for it, saying he needed to be more careful as he patched up his wounds on the inside and out.  
  
He thought back to the boy—  he was definitely cute. His voice was a bit high pitched, but not so much so as to be annoying. His hair looked fluffy, and his eyes were wide and he showed his emotions on his sleeve. Small and slight in stature and physique. It was cute. Everything about the boy screamed cute. In such little time, Oikawa could consider himself intrigued.  
  
He thought about the rambling, the oversharing, how he normally considered himself a rather recluse person. He thought about how it slowly became easier to talk, how he wasn't even upset about the day prior even though he had every reason to be.  
  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called to his best friend.  
  
"Hm?" Iwaizumi hummed, not looking up from his paper.  
  
Oikawa shifted so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "I think I'm in trouble," he sighed.  
  
Iwaizumi seemed to immediately catch on. "You talked to him once," he reasoned, not pausing his writing.  
  
Oikawa grimaced. "I know!" He shifted around so that he was on his stomach. "But can you blame me? He was just so adorable!"  
  
"I haven't seen him so I wouldn't know," Iwaizumi said.  
  
Oikawa huffed, glancing over at the napkin again. The numbers screamed to him, but his anxiety screamed louder. He bit back down the words _you should see him then because he is adorable!_ in lieu of heaving out another large sigh.  
  
"If you're gonna sit there and mope around the least you could do is study. We have finals soon," Iwaizumi said.  
  
"They're in two months, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa groaned, rolling around again before gathering the strength to stand and fetch his textbooks from the bag at the side of the bed. "Terrible. Reminding me to study of all things. How low can you be?" he mumbled. He glanced to the napkin again as he settled. "Should I go ahead and text him?"  
  
"Why not? He gave you his number, might as well," Iwaizumi said.  
  
Oikawa pursed his lips in thought, mentally weighing the pros and cons before grabbing his phone. As soon as he went to put the boy's number into his contacts and send him a message, he got a text. From his now-ex.  
  
Thought ceased, and the next thing Oikawa knew his phone was on the other side of the room and there was a small dent in the wall. His chest heaved, wrenching with pain that he tried to keep down, suppressed.  
  
"Christ, Oikawa," Iwaizumi breathed out, his chair backed away from where Oikawa's phone now lied. "What was that about?"  
  
"Ah-" Oikawa's voice caught in his throat, and he cleared it, trying to clear the sinking feeling in his chest. "Nothing much really."  
  
Iwaizumi gave him a disbelieving look. "Throwing your phone across the room so hard it put a dent in the wall is not something someone does over nothing."  
  
Oikawa laughed, but it sounded weak and forced. "You're the psychology major. You tell me."  
  
Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed. "Oikawa," he warned, his voice turning stern.  
  
Oikawa winced. "It was really nothing. The ex just texted me. I really shouldn't have looked at my phone yet. It was my bad."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. "It wasn't your bad. Here." He stood up from his chair, going over to pick up the phone. He unlocked it, clearing away the message notification for Oikawa. "There. Luckily, the screen didn't crack."  
  
"What did they want?" Oikawa mumbled.  
  
Iwaizumi opened the message, scowling at it. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Can you delete it for me? Delete their contact, too, while you're at it."  
  
Iwaizumi sent Oikawa a glance. "Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"No- no, actually, wait-" Oikawa got up, snatching the phone from Iwaizumi. "Don't- not yet. I change my mind." Iwaizumi looked at him, and he heaved a sigh. “I thought it wasn’t affecting me,” he mumbled. “Thought I was over it.”

Iwaizumi patted his best friend on the shoulder. "It doesn’t take a day to get over someone, cute boys spilling coffee on you or not. Come on. Study time," he reminded him. "You need to be productive. Get to it."  
  
Oikawa frowned, letting Iwaizumi push him back towards the bed where his textbooks lay. He flopped back down onto the bed, dragging his textbook over and opening up his notebook before glancing at the napkin again.  
  
Emotions: suppressed.  
  
Thoughts: disconnected.  
  
He'd go through with it after he studied, he promised himself.

—

Oikawa definitely did not text the number given to him after studying, nor did he the day after and the day after that. He had the contact saved—  as _cute boy_ because he didn’t know his name—  and slaved after the keyboard on his phone. He wondered if it had been too late, if the time had passed, if it has just been a fluke, if the boy really meant to give him his number and why and—

 _In, out. Hands faced up. Eyes closed. Deep breaths,_ Iwaizumi’s voice reminded him. It wasn’t often Oikawa followed them, forgoing the percent chance to relax in order to relish in his own suffering, but he decided this time _why the hell not_ and listened. The silence of the library helped him focus, reroute, divert, inhale, exhale, breathe.

When Oikawa opened his eyes again, his mind was clearer, and he mentally thanked Iwaizumi’s advice. He took out his phone again, unlocking it with a few taps and pulling up his contacts. Alas, anxiety gripped him again, and he internally groaned, just about ready to give up. He slumped down in his seat, holding his phone up as he scowled at it. He wished he could just ask Iwaizumi to do it for him. Iwaizumi seemed to be unaffected by worries such as these. He could do this with ease, no problem.

_So can you. You just need to try harder._

_Ugh, shut up with that bullshit already. It’s too late now._

This was torture, Oikawa decided. This boy—  this _very cute_ boy, who he had only a few moments worth of conversation with—  was torturing him. Oikawa deemed himself to be more of a sadist than a masochist, and left it at that as he set down his phone and looked back over to the textbooks.

Iwaizumi had kicked him out of their dorm today, saying something or other about _needing private time._ Oikawa just scoffed at that, knowing that was code for either he needed to crank one out or had some _company_ over that he didn’t want Oikawa interfering with.

_Because you always mess everything up, don’t you?_

_Oh, just shut up, you know that’s not true you idiot._

Oikawa shook his head, willing the thoughts away as he dragged the textbook over. _ASTROPHYSICS_ screamed at him in big bold letters. His hands twitched, the pages beckoning him with all of their goody space facts that filled his hopelessness with meaning. Space was immeasurable, as was the emptiness that lay in his heart.

Huh. Maybe he should become a writer instead, or something like that.

And speaking of writing…

He glanced at his phone.

And the cycle spun anew.

—

The thing about cycles is that they someday have to come to an end. Nothing is infinite, everything is finite, even the universe has an ever-expanding end, and Oikawa’s decided he’s had enough feeling sorry for himself and to just send a goddamn message to this goddamn number.

 _**Oikawa:  
** _ _hey there, its me from the cafe (＾ｰ^) you know, the coffee guy. sorry i wasn't able to text you sooner, finals is in a month or so and im busy m(_ _)m_

Not a _complete_ lie, Oikawa thought. Harmless enough. He felt satisfied with the message, almost feeling like calling up Iwaizumi, who had earlier decided to go out and get groceries, and spouting out about how proud he was of himself for sending a simple message and now that he thinks about it that’s pretty pathetic to be proud about. Mood plummeting, he held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

_Refocus. Count to 10. Six, five, four, three, two, one—_

Oikawa nearly fell off his bed as his phone vibrated. He scrambled over to his phone, hesitant, what if he got his hopes up, what if there was a bad response, what if—

Throwing caution to the wind, he picked up his phone and unlocked it to view the message.

_**cute boy:  
**    oh hey!!! its no biggie!! i wasnt actually sure if you were gonna text me or not but im glad you did!! _

Oikawa’s heart soared.

_**Oikawa:**  
   oh, were you now? sitting on the edge of your seat waiting for me, hm? _

_**cute boy:**  
   whta _

_**cute boy:**  
   whatshajk _

_**cute boy:**  
_ _iwansntnn!!!_

Oh, lord.

_**Oikawa:**  
   mhm, of course you werent. ƪ(˘⌣˘)ゞby the way, cute boy, you forgot to give me a name to go with the number and cute face _

_**cute boy:**  
   gdksdk first off!! im not cute!!! and my name is hinata shouyou!! _

_**cute boy:**  
   oh god im just realizing i really didnt  im so sorry cjdhdkd _

_**cute boy:**  
   whats your name?? _

_**Oikawa:**  
   oikawa tooru (^_−)☆ pleasure to meet you, hinata _

_**cute boy:**  
   same to you!! _

Oikawa couldn’t keep his grin down as his heart squeezed with a familiar and unwelcome fondness as they continued to talk throughout the night. Even when Iwaizumi came back with food, Oikawa was too enraptured with Hinata to pay any attention. Iwaizumi sends him questioning looks and worried glances, but Oikawa can’t bring himself to care.

One cycle ends, another continues.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna leave some feedback feel free


End file.
